La recuerdo así
by Sir Laurie
Summary: A Terry le ha llegado la edad y nos cuenta sus memorias. ¡Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios!... cierto dan ganas de golpearla... pero en verdad así pudo ser...


**La recuerdo así**

…………………

.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-. °.-*-.°.-*-.

**La recuerdo así…**

**Como luz de día que deslumbra en el umbral**

**Como casa de muñecas todo en su lugar**

**Con todo dispuesto para comenzar a jugar**

**Tenía tantas ganas para empezar a jugar**

**La recuerdo así, como la promesa que le hice y no cumplí**

**No importa este mundo en contra, me tienes a mí,**

**Pero cuando le hice falta ya no estaba ahí**

**Le hice tanta falta y ya no me encontraba ahí**

**La recuerdo así…**

**Me dijo: no digas nada, calla, y no la oí**

**Solo quería un beso dulce antes de partir**

**No quería que la mirara llorar nuestro fin**

**No quería que la mirara llorar este fin**

**La recuerdo así**

**Con un nudo en la garganta y ganas de mentir**

**Y decirme todo va a estar bien, si tú no estas aquí**

**No soy la primera y no eres el último así**

**No soy la primera y no eres el último así**

.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-. °.-*-.°.-*-.

Vamos viejo, apúrate…

La voz de ese chiquillo insolente volvía a escucharse invitándome forzadamente a apresurar mi paso. Estábamos en Chicago, ciudad que siempre había tratado de huir y mantener en los recuerdos… recuerdos de otras épocas, de épocas tan buenas que más valía guardar tan caramente en la memoria tal y como yo lo hacía…

Mi nieto Andrew, contrariamente, recorría ansioso y emocionado la calle pendiente del elegante barrio en el que vivía la dama que se moría de ganas por volver a ver… Dentro de mí pensé que quizá al final del día comprendería mi postura de estimar los recuerdos pasados por encima de las realidades actuales. Me pasó por la mente que él iba deseando reencontrarse con la hermosa mujer de rizos rubios y ojos verdes que había en algunas fotografías del ático, en algunas de las salas de sus tíos o en los elegantes álbumes de fotos, y que al final del día se mostraría decepcionado de no haber visto mas que a una anciana de pelo blanco y raido… debo reconocer penosamente que la edad me ha hecho un poco más simple en mis pensamientos y las cosas que me causan gracia…

¿Qué haría yo si fuera Andrew y tuviera ahora su tierna edad y su energía?... los ojos se me iluminan al ver los ruborizados rostros de una señoritas que saludan coquetamente a mi nieto, tan parecido a mi, que no me extraña ver la expresión de las chicas, ahora gozando plenamente de ver a las féminas afectadas por la belleza masculina, que aunque no es ya la mía, es mi innegable herencia. Lo siento la edad también me ha hecho poner atención a aspectos que antes me interesaban en lo más mínimo…

Mi nieto con la prisa que la emoción le confiere a sus pasos, se me adelanta un poco, cosa que no me molesta, por el contrario, me brinda la distancia perfecta para poder observarlo. Andrew es mi nieto, se crió en Boston y aun cuando hice todo lo posible por estar cerca de él y de su hermana, la verdad es que en mi interior siempre sentiré que fue poco tiempo. Ese chiquillo me robo el corazón desde la primera vez que lo ví y tuve en mis brazos; desde antes, cuando supe que un nuevo Granchester estaba por nacer.

Edward Terrence, mi hijo, era un muchacho disciplinado y testarudo como yo -tal como solía decir mi madre- quien mucho ayudo a su crianza, debido a la salud frágil de Sussana. Hastiado de la vida cercana a mi madre y a la mía, llegada la edad declaro categóricamente que odiaba la vida de farándula –como lo demostró siempre que pudo ocultando su primer apellido y usando solo el de su madre, que aunque también famoso, las condiciones de ella la alejaron de la vida pública- y así, mi hijo optó por la carrera que nunca pensé le interesaría: la medicina, aunque bueno quizá su aflicción constante por ver a su madre enferma tuvo algo que ver. Sin adentrarme en la causas recuerdo que fue toda una experiencia verlo los primero semestres acostumbrándose a la dura vida del campus, a las prácticas, a las inagotables horas de estudio… Y fue peor viéndolo sufrir por aquello que no podía comprender o solucionar, la muerte, la pobreza, el dolor, el burocratismo de los hospitales y muchas cosas más que como buen Granchester no reparaba en objetar… En una clase de filosofía que por sugerencia de su abuela tomó, conoció a Cristine. A partir de ese día mi hijo fue otro, parecía tocado por una fuerza sobrenatural que le confirió energía, entusiasmo y estímulo, primero para alcanzar a la chica y segundo para terminar la carrera sano y en el tiempo establecido… Aunque jamás dijo nada.

Un día, meses antes de terminar la carrera, llegó con la noticia que solicitaría la mano de su novia… la novia que tanto Sussana, como yo, inútilmente quisimos conocer a través de frases robadas a él o de encuentros cercanos a los lugares que frecuentaba… Y ahí sin más salida, interrogue directamente el nombre de la chica… Quedándome pasmado, comprobando que el mundo es un pañuelo y el destino un lienzo entretejido con hilos que tarde o temprano vuelven a encontrarse, a lazarse, a unirse…

Hasta hoy se ha enterado que mi primer apellido es Granchester y ha llevado una gran sorpresa… Dijo que en algo nos parecíamos, pero creía que eran casualidades… ¿puedes creer que un rostro como el nuestro sea casualidad, padre?... – me contó francamente hilarante.

¿Estas seguro que es la hija de Albert Ardley?... ¿quién es la madre?... – e internamente me preparé para recibir la noticia…

Su madre murió cuando ella era niña… Era una dama inglesa… hasta eso tenemos en común… Tiene una tía que la crió como su madre, pero cuando la mandaron a Londres, las separaron…

Debió ser muy duro para _ella_... – dije automáticamente para mi mismo…

Algo de mi morbo escondido por años, se estremeció cuando mi hijo me presentó a su prometida. Quede pasmado y gratamente sorprendido, Cristine Ardley, la hija de Albert con una heredera inglesa de las colonias británicas… Una chica peculiar, que basto verla para saber y reconocer la chispa y clara influencia de aquel diablillo dorado que conocí, que ame, que admire… que me rompió y le rompí el corazón… A veces me siento a mirar mi pasado y aunque hay partes que todavía duelen, los años me hacen burlarme de mi mismo. He llegado a preguntarme si no seré más que un viejo ridículo que de vez en cuando llora cuando la nieve esta por caer… cuando el año nuevo se acerca y me pongo melancólico con la llegada del verano…

El día que conocí a Cristine, sin duda las pocas barreras que quedaban del Terry sombrío y gris que era, desaparecieron completamente. La jovencita se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que después repitió con Albert... ¡Ah! Albert, fue tan bueno volver a verlo… La chica en cuestión poseía una magia en particular que se ganaba de inmediato el afecto de todos a su alrededor, era desenvuelta, intrépida y ágil sin perder elegancia y gracia… Albert estaba más que orgulloso de su hija eso era evidente y la veía con la misma mirada ensoñadora que no pude evitar conferirle desde el primer instante…

Será "nuestra" hija, Albert…

Y siempre la cuidaremos…

Aquella promesa estuvo cerrada por nuestro brindis ante la mirada inquisidora de Sussana. Mi frágil esposa, por razones obvias, no vio con buenos ojos la relación naciente entre mi hijo y una Ardley, más la discreción de mi hijo en cuanto a sus relaciones y mi férrea determinación a apoyar su unión, imposibilitó que pudiera hacer o decir algo; Sussana adoraba a nuestro hijo y aunque no estaba convencida de su elección, supo diferenciar perfectamente entre sus propios temores absurdos y mal fundados y la felicidad de Edward.

Así Sussana y yo conocimos a Cristine, la hija de Albert… la casi hija de Candy, como a ambos nos había quedado claro en las muchas platicas que nuestro hijo hablaba imparablemente de ella… Los ratos en familia solían ser pocos, pero existían, fue una ley que me auto impuse desde la llegada de Edi a nuestra vida. Cierto era que mi matrimonio con Sussana no tenia las bases ensoñadoras y románticas por las que una familia se une, pero ella desde un principio dejo claro que ser madre era de los únicos sueños a los que aún podía aspirar, después de abandonar el teatro y la vida de glamour que tanto deseaba… Confieso que aquello en un principio era sumamente incomodo para mi, pero el tiempo, los rumores, mi propia soledad, me hicieron acariciar la idea, no claro, sin gran pesar y temor de mi parte. Así, el día que el médico nos anunció el embarazo de Sussana, un torrente de dicha y esperanza me invadió por completo… Iba a ser padre, y de todo corazón, quería ser un buen padre…

La salud de Sussana se vio muy deteriorada durante el embarazo, varias veces estuvimos a punto de perder al bebé y en esos momentos mi pesar se hacía enorme; debo confesar que si alguna vez fuimos pareja y luchamos sin tregua por algo de manera similar fue por lograr tener con nosotros a nuestro hijo… y lo logramos… Un pacto tácito se estableció entre nosotros de resolver cualquier diferencia, duda, temor, problema, cualquier situación a fin de que nuestro hijo creciera en las mejores condiciones posibles, sin la sensación de crecer en un lugar extraño unido por el compromiso y el deber, su madre y yo ante todo seriamos siempre amigos, cuya meta en común era su bienestar y su felicidad…

Y fue justo a esos hechos a los que alegué cuando Sussana, insegura y temerosa me cuestionaba en privado la relación con la chica Ardley…

Edward ha decidido, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede hacer nada; por el contrario debemos apoyarlo y estar felices por él…

Es la sobrina de… ella… Si Edward se entera de todo, podría sufrir mucho y sentirse profundamente engañado por nosotros… él quizá entienda que tu y yo no somos una pareja normal, que somos solo un par de amigos, de compañeros de casa, de vida… pero no creo que mi hijo pueda comprender un día que su padre se casó conmigo por gratitud, por que la mujer que amaba se lo pidió… por lástima…

Ese fue el único reproche que llegue a escuchar de labios de Sussana, toda la situación del matrimonio de Edward la había alterado al punto de devolverle y sacar a flote los sentimientos que tanto tiempo llevaba guardados y escondidos… no resueltos, solo camuflajeados y pospuestos…

Edward no tiene por que enterarse, yo no sé lo diré nunca… y te puedo jurar que ella jamás dirá nada a nuestro hijo o a su sobrina… Creí que recordabas Sussana, y tenias claro que Candy no es una mala persona… Tú me salvaste a mi de ese horrible accidente que al final marco tu vida… Y Candy te salvó a ti de cometer una locura…

Sussana no salió esa noche de su habitación; hasta el día siguiente se presentó ante nosotros y pidió a Edward que llevara a su novia a visitarla… Le dijo que estaba segura que lo haría muy feliz y ella quería ser parte de esa felicidad… había muchas cosas que decirle de cómo cuidar a su hijo tal cual él se merecía… Y aunque como todo joven casadero que quiera hacerse respetar, Edward le pidió no contar cosas absurdas de su niñez o no dejarlo ante su prometida justo eso, como un niño, sin embargo estaba seguro que sus peticiones serian ignoradas. En el fondo entendió la necesidad de su madre de conocer a su nuera e ir acoplándola a su mundo… Y Cristine, ajena por completo a la historia de desamor entre su tía y yo, se dejo llevar y guiar por Sussana en algunos detalles de Edward, con tal disposición y entrega que la misma Sussana termino conquistada por ella…

.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-. °.-*-.°.-*-.

Volví a verte en día de la boda de nuestros hijos… veinticinco años habían pasado y lucías tan hermosa y provocativa como te recordaba en mis fantasías del colegio… Entraste detrás de tu sobrina y llegaste a parecerme más radiante que ella… Llevabas el rostro cubierto con la redecilla del sombrero y tu cabello recogido, más su tono dorado se apreciaba sin dificultad y el brillo de tus ojos seguía siendo capaz de trastornar mi calma. Pasé semanas pensando y dando vueltas en lo que sucedería conmigo, contigo cuando te viera... Me engañe tratando de decirme que no pasaría nada, la chiquilla que yo había adorado estaba a años de distancia… a millones de cambios y detalles perdidos… a cientos de reproches, de culpas, de sin sabores y dolores tan añejos que opacarían todo cuanto pudieras despertar en mi… Y ahí estabas hoy, acelerando mi pulso, encendiendo mi sangre, despertando mis sueños… Hecha una mujer sin cabida a la duda, sin temor al mundo… con solo verte iluminaste de nuevo mi vida…

Te ví en segundos que parecían eternos y se escurrían celeros... y sí, sin duda vi tus ojos buscar los míos y perderse en ellos en un fugaz instante… Albert depósito a su hija en los brazos de Edi y su movimiento rompió el contacto de nuestra mirada… y aunque fue lo correcto, como la primera y la última separación, resultó doloroso… Tu mirada bajó y sonreíste con la transparencia de siempre a la dama a mi lado… Mi esposa…

Me debatí entre mirarte de nuevo y devorarte con la mirada, en transmitirte a través de mis ojos aquello que mi pecho para ti solo guardaba, tan profundo, tan en lo hondo que incluso yo, casi olvidaba… más me contuve, no era sano, ni correcto, tu eras una señorita honorable y yo era un hombre casado… ¡Demonios! En plena iglesia termine maldiciendo para mis adentros… por que lo que sucedía, sin duda, era cosa del demonio que te usaba como su instrumento de mi tortura… ¿Por qué no te habías casado?... ¿Por qué seguías tan libre que mi pecho sentía que con estirar la mano podría alcanzarte?... Como cuando era un mozo y tu más fiel enamorado…

Después de la ceremonia ví como abrazaste a mi hijo, recién lo conocías, puesto que te habías mantenido ocupada con cuestiones de las casas de beneficencia que manejabas en Chicago, por que yo sabía que para ti no era correcto permanecer cerca de mi matrimonio, cerca de mi; lo abrazaste con tanto cariño y emoción que no pude diferenciar entre el que profesabas a tu sobrina y el que ahora le extendías a él… y abrazándolo, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y pude ver tu emoción, tu bendición a mi vástago, tu sincero amor por él… La emoción me mareo, al grado de casi hacerme perder el control… lo recuperé cuando ví que sin miedos venias a mi, a mi encuentro… y fue consiente entonces que Sussana estaba tras de mi y era a ella a quien saludarías, y lo hicieron, sin duda con el aplomo y porte de dos grandes damas. Solo sonreí para mi mismo con una enorme carga de tristeza, tu saludo a ella dejaba claro a todos los presentes que nos conocieron del pasado, que justo eso era lo que hubo entre nosotros. Pasado. Luego te volviste a mi y me ofreciste tu mano y sentí tu calor, tu aroma, tu piel, tu espacio, tan vigente, como si apenas un segundo hubiera pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y entre nosotros había ilusión, risas y un amor indudable… No Candy, me engañaba, engañaba a todos… para mi tu nunca serías pasado…

La moda audaz de las damas en la época me permitió con algo de discreción admirar tus piernas que desde que eras una niña no apreciaba… la decoración del salón con grandes arreglos florales y las columnas jónicas del recinto me permitieron observarte a placer algunos instantes, en los que el pretexto de fumar me ayudaba invaluablemente…Y no es que yo fumara todavía, ese vicio había quedado atrás por tu causa, pero las salidas a los balcones eran ideales para seguir el evento con la cubierta de los cortinajes… Eras exquisita, una beldad sin duda… y en el fondo de tu mirada, seguía viendo tu inocencia intacta, tu animosidad permanente, tu bondad eterna… Una mujer que destilaba dulzura en su trato firme y seguro, y tentaba mi alma con cada gesto y movimiento que realizaba…

Y me dedique solo a verte, no pudimos, no quisimos… no debíamos cruzar palabra… ¿qué iba a decirte?... _Te sigo amando… jamás te he olvidado_… ¿qué hubieras podido responderme?... lo mismo que yo cuando me hubieras cuestionado mi felicidad, cuando te hubiera escuchado responderme que tu también me seguías amando… En mi respuesta había vacío, por supuesto que te amaba, que lo haría siempre, que seguías siendo el amor de mi vida, pero simplemente, no podría demostrártelo como te mereces…

Guarde tu nuevo recuerdo en el caro cofre de mi corazón y mi memoria y ahí siguió hasta más de un año después cuando volví a verte… Seriamos los padrinos de mi nieto. El mismo que ahora me apresura para llegar a saludarte…

Una vez más el recelo de Sussana se hizo presente, y una vez más creí que lidiaría sin problemas con ella. Me equivoque. Siempre subestime su receptividad para los cambios, su capacidad para detectar cualquier variación por mínima que fuera en su entorno… Sin dudas, ni trastabilleos me hecho en cara mis latentes sentimientos por Candy, mi deseo de volver a verla, de estar cerca de ella y un ahijado sin duda sería el pretexto perfecto para ello…

La sangre me hirvió ahora de indignación y rabia… Mi hijo y mi nieto eran sagrados para mi y nunca, jamás mancharía su nombre, y mucho menos el de Candy, con una relación vulgar y burda entre nosotros… con gran dolor de mi ser, acepté que mi amor entero seguía perteneciéndole a la misma mujer de mi juventud, y ese mismo sentimiento seria el que siempre me mantendría alejado de ella… Sussana lloró amargamente por unos instantes, después respiró y se fue calmando, se volvió hacía mi y pude ver en su mirada que nuestro pacto de amistad seguía vigente… se acercó hasta mi y suspiró profundamente…

-¿Algún día me perdonaras por haberte separado de ella?, ¿Por haber truncado sus planes?… ¿Por haberme interpuesto entre ustedes…?

-Sussana, tú, no deberías pensar más en eso…

-Lo hago. Sé que no toda la culpa fue mía, ella se dio la vuelta, tú la dejaste ir… pero yo tuve peso en esa decisión y aunque Edi me ha hecho tan feliz como jamás imagine, el verte siempre con gran parte de tu dicha extraviada, no me ha dejado en paz… Ni a ella…

-¿De que hablas?...

-De lo que ella sufre desde que te ha vuelto a ver… de lo que padece y se atormenta al sentir que faltan al respeto a mi y a Edward y a Cristine… Ella te sigue amando Terry, de eso no me cabe duda, pero nunca se acercará a ti… no mientras yo siga viva y los lazos entre nuestras familias sigan creciendo…

-¿Crees que alguien pueda velar mejor que yo por nuestro nieto a falta de Edward?-dije tratando de desviar la conversación del tema tan cierto y doloroso que escuchaba en una voz diferente a la mía.

-No, por supuesto que no… Sin embargo debo decirte esto Terry, siento que mi tiempo es poco, y lo creas o no, no me gustaría dejarte solo… Nuestra relación a sido cómoda a nuestra manera, hemos llevado la fiesta en paz todos estos años y hemos gozado mucho a nuestro hijo, cuando yo no este, te quedarás sin él… solo con el teatro… Ella estará cerca y todo podría ser diferente…

Las palabras de mi esposa me fueron cayendo como un balde de agua, en primera yo jamás desearía su muerte y en segunda, estar junto a Candy era un sueño que se antojaba tan delicioso como imposible… Y en algo reconocí que Sussana tenía razón, los nuevos lazos entre nuestros hijos irremediablemente me acercaban mucho más a Candy en el sentido social o familiar y me alejaban diametralmente de ella en el sentido romántico que mi deseo y mi amor anhelaban…

Quizá las cosas realmente hubieran sido distintas… pienso con algo de nostalgia ahora que otros veinte años se han atravesado en el camino hasta este punto… Quizá de no haber levantado las olas de la discordia, de la envidia, de la falsedad, todo hubiera sido diferente y nuestra familia no se hubiese visto amenazada, sino todo lo contrario, con una unión entre tú y yo…

El día del bautizo de Andrew, tú y yo nos reencontramos en un altar de iglesia, con un niño en nuestros brazos y un enorme amor entre los dos… y juramos velar por él, guiarlo y orientarlo a cada instante de su vida, junto con sus padres… Tal como ha sido hasta ahora… En esa ocasión nuestras manos se rozaron al sostener el cirio de nuestro ahijado, nuestras miradas se encontraron cientos de veces y tuve la osadía de darte un abrazo al final de la ceremonia… ¡Ah! Recuerdo tu cuerpo tibio y trémulo ante mi toque… tu olor salvaje de rosas y la suavidad de tu cuerpo… y fue tan fugaz… más sirvió para darme nuevo aliento y esperanza…

Al poco tiempo Sussana murió… y yo entré en mi estado de viudez que Edward afronto con seriedad por un tiempo, pero después se empecinó en encontrarme una compañera… Bendito Dios su mujer resultó nuevamente encinta y tuvo algo de problemas durante su gestación por lo que se olvido de sus planes para buscarme pareja… Sin embargo, tú, preocupada por tu sobrina, decidiste vivir con ellos una temporada y así volvimos a estar los dos en New York…

No fueron pocas las ocasiones que nos vimos en la casa de mi hijo… pero si fueron pocas las palabras que a pesar de todo llegamos a cruzar. Aunque entre los dos el ambiente cambiaba evidentemente sin llegar a ser tenso, se respiraba una atmósfera especial de cariño no demostrado, de amor escondido, de afecto y deseo contenido… Edward y Cristine irremediablemente enamorados entre ellos y de su hijo parecían no darse cuenta de todo cuando ocurría alrededor… Pero mi madre no era ellos, Annie Cornwell no era ellos y ambas a su manera y estilo y por separado nos lo hicieron notar… Cada una con genuino interés en nosotros, en lo que consideraba mejor para nuestros intereses particulares… Cada una con su propia impresión y juicio del bien y mal.

Aquello terminó en que por primera vez desde nuestro reencuentro cerca de un año atrás, tú y yo asistiríamos juntos a una exposición fotográfica en honor a mi madre, diva consagrada de la farándula neoyorkina, sin poder asistir mi hijo y su esposa, ambos propusieron que fueras tú mi pareja de la noche. Tú reaccionaste con silencio y pude ver todo el nervio contenido en tu mirada, mezcla de excitación y temor… Guardaste silencio por más tiempo del esperado y llegue a temer que rechazaras rotundamente la proposición…

-Para mi seria un verdadero honor ir contigo Candice…

Fue todo lo que dije al extender mi mano. Te limitaste a mirarme y finalmente sonriendo, aceptaste acompañarme.

Esa noche me sentí entre nubes al pasar por ti, al ver tu esmerado arreglo para mi por que sabia que así había sido… por saber que por esa noche serias solo para mi… Me sonreíste con la complicidad que yo esperaba y con la aprobación que ví en tu mirada, supe que las cosas podrían cambiar entre nosotros. Te ofrecí mi brazo para comenzar a andar… Subimos al coche y el chofer comenzó el trayecto…

Me sentí libre, libre para verte, para saludarte como venia deseando en todo este tiempo… para expresarte en todas las maneras posibles mi amor por ti…

-La Rebelde adoptada y el inadaptado aristócrata han avanzado mucho Terry, casi podríamos pasar por respetables…

-Si me preguntas yo preferiría la pequeña pecosa y el terrible Terry… -una frase tan simple nos hizo estremecer… tus ojos se humedecieron y me enfrentaste directamente…

-Yo también lo prefiero… y prefiero hablarte así como ahora a con todo esa pompa y respeto que se ha formado a nuestro alrededor…

-Si me vuelves a preguntar, prefiero la cercanía e irreverencia de esos dos chiquillos… no tiene por que ser difícil, de mi parte Candy, todo sigue igual…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... Han pasado más de veinticinco años… Ahora eres un abuelo – me respondiste francamente animada y aligerada de la carga de cuidarte de hablar o expresar de más…

-Me siento de 16 años… siento lo mismo de cuando tenia 18 años…

Me enfrente entonces directamente con la mirada y pude ver como te sonrojabas… Intentaste esquivar mi escrutinio rompiendo el contacto ocular, pero mi mano rápida apenas toco tu rostro para mantenerlo viendo a mí… Quería realmente volver a comportarme como un adolescente y sin medir consecuencias decirte y expresarte sin más lo que venia guardando por tantos años hacía ti… Mi otra mano trato de alcanzar la punta de tus dedos enguantados y enlazarlos con los míos; el contacto fue débil más no por eso dejo de estremecernos, fuimos ganando confianza hasta cerrar con fuerza la unión de nuestras manos…

-Hay tanto que me gustaría decirte…

-No creo que sea correcto, pero me gustaría escucharlo y decirte yo también lo que he experimentado en todos estos años…

Sentí entonces las puertas de la esperanza abriéndose para mi, me sentí libre de comenzar por la línea más cierta y urgente por manifestarse, pero el coche se detuvo y de alguna forma nuestra intimidad terminaba… Nos miramos con algo de desencanto, más quedo claro entre los dos que seguiríamos hablando… Bajamos del auto y entramos a la recepción. Mi madre no pudo ser más feliz al observar a mi acompañante, y los fotógrafos se dieron vuelo tomando fotos, no era común verme en compañía de una dama, y mucho menos tomada de mi brazo…

En la recepción pude ver a Karen, la romántica Karen Claise, mi primer compañera de protagónico, platicar animosamente con Candy. Me sorprendió comprobar todo aquel mito de Karen respecto a que conocía a "la única mujer que se podía preciar de ser la dueña de mi corazón", frase que tantas veces utilizó para martirizar a Sussana sin que los demás entendieran el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. Me lanzó su mirada cómplice señalándome a Candy y luego se separó del grupo que formaban mi madre, ella, tú y otras damas y fue directo a enfrentarme…

-El destino te pone en el mismo punto Terry… Ahora que Sussana no está, no te equivoques esta vez.

-No sé que quieres decir…

-Esto se llama oportunidad, de enmienda, de reparar errores, de buscar la felicidad. Eres afortunado, no a cualquiera le sucede.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-La conocí cuando era tu novia, y ahora se ve con la misma ilusión de aquella vez, y tú, pareces aquel aspirante que rompió los corazones de todas las estudiantes de Robert. He vivido para ver un amor perdurar entre tanto tiempo y distancia, y tu has vivido para estar en medio de él. No es ridículo, no te avergüences, ni dejes que ella lo haga… no es inmoral, ni dejes que nadie se vaya a atrever a insinuarlo siquiera. Lucha por lo que sientes y defiéndelo hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Salimos de aquella recepción, las cosas se habían relajado entre tu y yo, por lo menos en el sentido de que estábamos más en confianza para hablar solo entre nosotros. Mencionaste tu encuentro con Karen y aproveche para hacerle notar que mi compañera de tablas percibía algo especial entre ella y yo…

-Tu madre también lo hace y Anne… pero todos ellos son personas que nos conocieron tiempo atrás… Los demás solo ven a una dama y un caballero que se tratan con la cortesía propia de la familia política…

-Tu jamás serás mi consuegra Candy…

-No debería ser más que eso Terry… pero no puedo… No puedo verte y olvidar que alguna vez… yo… - ví que intentabas decir algo más pero te contuviste… Yo entendí que faltaban muchas cosas por decir en palabras simples y llanas, hechos que entre nosotros se quedaban implícitos y eran comprensibles, pero que más valía aclarar puntualmente…

-Fuiste mi novia y teníamos grandes planes e ilusiones… Candy, yo te sigo viendo igual, te sigo queriendo igual… son tu amor y tu bienestar y tu compañía todo lo que deseo tener… Sé que hay circunstancias que hacen las cosas complicadas pero podemos enfrentarlas, si tu quieres podemos hacerlo.

-Quiero Terry… quiero estar a tu lado y recuperar algo de lo perdido…

-Te amo… - me pareció que era lo más atinado que podía decirle, las palabras más ciertas de mi vida, las que llevaba atrapadas por tiempo indefinido en mi garganta, mi pecho, en mi alma…

.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-. °.-*-.°.-*-.

-¿Estas seguro que deseas esperarme aquí?

Perdido entre los recuerdos no puse atención a mi paso por las calles… Habíamos llegado al departamento de Candy, ubicado cerca de un jardín tan hermoso, que recordé al instante que Albert lo mandaba a tener siempre arreglado para ti. Albert… a veces pienso que a él le sucedió de igual forma que a mi respecto a ti. No es que dude de tu integridad o de la de mi amigo, pero el tiempo me ha hecho comprender una serie de cosas que antes no ví. El tiempo me mostró en parte que Albert fue víctima respecto de la misma situación que yo, y que tu deseo de protegerte y proteger a quienes te rodeaban y a quienes te amaban, te llevo a cometer muchas veces el mismo error…

-Completamente, son demasiados escalones para mi… suficiente es dejar el auto al inició de la privada hasta aquí y caminar hasta aquí…

-Abuelo, iremos por el elevador…

-Prefiero esperarte Andrew, hace muy buen clima aquí; me quedare viendo las Dulces Candys y tratando de resolver una vez más el enigma de estas flores, en nada se parecen a tu abuela Candy…

-Eres imposible… la saludare de tu parte…

-No lo hagas por que mentirías. Dile que espero que este tan vieja como yo y tan arrugada que espero no se le noten las pecas.

-Eso seria una grosería…

-Tu díselo y que te diviertas con ella…

Lo ví alejarse del lugar para entrar a saludarte. Andrew se divertía sin duda de ser el intermediario de nuestras batallas verbales… él te llevaba mis mensajes y me devolvía los tuyos, le parecía entretenido y solía decir que de seguro lo hacíamos por recordar los viejos tiempos del colegio. En unas vacaciones en las que lo lleve conmigo a Escocia junto con su hermana, vio una foto tuya y de ahí descubrió que habíamos sido grandes amigos en la juventud, como decidí contarle. Su mente infantil trabajo aquella idea y la fue acolando a otros hechos de forma tal que le resultaban graciosos, pero no extraordinarios.

Me quede tal como dije observando aquellas rosas extraordinarias, que olían a ti, que lucían como tu, que me llenaban de ti… Pocas veces he vuelto a verte desde la ocasión en que nos despedimos, desde la ocasión en que decidiste una vez más por los dos, poniendo en la balanza el bienestar de alguien más… Me dijiste que las cosas podrían malinterpretarse, que Edward podría pensar mal de la situación y aquello seria terrible para mi y quizá para Cristine. Nuestro tiempo había pasado y había que asumirlo con madurez y responsabilidad.

Tus lágrimas corrían y pude entender que la culpa seria algo contra lo que jamás podrías o querrías lidiar. Quise decirte que era algo tarde para dar marcha atrás, demasiado tarde cuando yo ya tenia pensado proponerte matrimonio y enfrentar a todos aquellos que pudieran objetar algo. Fuiste cruel Candy, muy cruel... mucho más que con Albert con quien no solo rechazaste su propuesta de matrimonio después de su viudez, sino que te quedaste siempre en su margen para cuidar a su hija, la hija que contigo no pudo tener. De esto me enteré años después, cuando el propio Albert me lo contó.

Intentando cortar una de tus rosas una espina se me ha clavado y veo un puntillo de sangre brotar. Es imposible que no recuerde. Es imposible que no me invada la nostalgia, el deseo… Fui yo quien te hizo mujer, solo para tener que liberarte al mundo. Tuve que poseerte y abrir las puertas de ensueño de mi mundo, para que tú cerraras el tuyo sin contemplaciones a mi sentir.

.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-. °.-*-.°.-*-.

Una semana paso rápidamente entre tú y yo. Una gira estaba por iniciar y te pedí que me acompañaras. Nuestro tardío romance estaba escondido ante todos y francamente yo quería tener la oportunidad de estar contigo sin tantas precauciones por los chicos, por nuestros conocidos, por tantas cosas que de pronto te preocupaban. Me sentía tan extraño escondiendo una relación ante todos, sobre todo por que de descubrirse, entonces sí que daría mucho que pensar a mal… Con algo de temor aceptaste la propuesta, de tal forma que regresaste a Chicago y de ahí partiste hacía Florida, la ciudad en la que iniciaría mi gira.

La villa del fallecido tío de Karen nos recibió por propio ofrecimiento de ella. Era un lugar de ensueño con vista al mar y enormes jardines en los que nos deleitamos compartiendo momentos que guardo en mi corazón. Dejaste de temer, de preocuparte por los demás, para simplemente entregarte al momento y su goce. Te entregaste a nuestra relación, a nuestra felicidad… te entregaste a mi amor por ti y me hiciste el hombre mas dichoso cuando libre de miedos y prejuicios te entregaste a mi. Y no lo negaré, tu disposición para gozar y aprender a mi lado, me dejo extasiado en la semana que permanecimos ahí. Y me dejo igualmente perplejo cuando me dijiste que habías decidido que entre nosotros todo terminaría ahí. Yo objeté, cuestioné, rogué y al final termine refunfuñando y maldiciendo por simplemente no comprender…

-No quiero ser quien roba la dicha de un hogar ajeno, quien esté a tu lado pudiendo esto dañar a terceros, tu hijo, nuestros nietos… no quiero que los demás los lastimen un día haciéndolos creer que tu y yo jamás rompimos nuestros lazos y que a espaldas de Sussana, nuestra relación siempre continuo…

-¿Por qué pensarían algo así?, tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto…

-Pero quienes nos conocieron en el pasado no pueden saberlo, lo más fácil será juzgar y herir a quienes están implicados inocentemente en ello… Terry al paso del tiempo he adquirido obligaciones y deberes, ya no puedo pensar solo en mi como en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho… están Cristine, Edward y los niños, por quien ya es suficiente terminar con esto… pero están además mis niños huérfanos, aquellos a quienes defiendo e intento hacer un espacio en la sociedad, entre familias decentes y honorables… Si yo me viera afectada por una situación así, las personas que siempre han visto mi labor, la labor de una huérfana "venida a más", como algo que atenta contra las buenas costumbres, tendrán cientos de argumentos para cuestionar mis acciones y no puedo siquiera imaginar que eso suceda… Escogí mi camino hace muchos años, cuando regrese al Hogar de Pony y decidí quedarme ahí para continuar la labor de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ese día acepté mi destino y me di cuenta que esa labor requería de tiempo completo de mi parte, entrega total de mi… Volví a verte… y no pude acallar lo que siento por ti, pero Terry, yo tengo una misión que cumplir…

De nada valieron mis objeciones o ruegos, una vez más me dejaste atrás.

Volví a verte pocas veces, y en ellas te hacías muy esquiva a mi presencia, preferías guardar la distancia mientras a mi, el dolor y el deseo me calcinaban… y podía ver que te ocurría igual, más no cedías en tu postura… La llegada de mi nieta, hizo calmar en mucho mis ánimos de seguirte cortejando a distancia como había venido haciéndolo… en algo pude entender tu postura cuando la integrante no grata de tu clan apareció en New York y visitó a la hija de Albert, heredera del clan y esposa de un Granchester, con motivo del bautizo de su hija…

-Espero desistas de esa tontería de llamarla Candice Sussana, un nombre francamente ridículo y lleno de desgracia y desventura…

-Es el que mas me gusta, tía Eliza…

-Candy no es tu madre, jamás lo has entendido… No merecía serlo y lo deje claro en su tiempo y tampoco debía ser una Granchester…

-Los muchachos llamarán a su hija como gusten Sra. Bowers –dije dispuesto a cerrar la boca de esa horrenda mujer que por desgracia era parte de la familia de Cristine, chica en verdad excepcional que guardaba cariño hasta por esa tía que nadie toleraba…

-No deberías estimularlos Terry, tu mujer no fue afortunada, y Candy no es, ni será nunca un ejemplo a seguir…

-Mi esposa fue una mujer bondadosa que dio cara a las circunstancias de la vida, crío un hijo excepcional y murió rodeada de afecto y respeto y Candy, siempre será una mujer extraordinaria...

La mujer siguió externando sus ideas, muy instalada en su papel de aquella tía estricta que recuerdo hacía temblar a la pecosa cuando era una chiquilla. Ese nuevo rol "auto infringido" como solía decir Albert, era el que mantenía a raya a Eliza de comportarse como el rastrero ser que era, su deseo de ser la matriarca y guía de la familia, aprovechando la viudez de Albert, la hacían morderse la lengua muy seguido y pensar sus palabras antes de quedar mal ante quienes aún la rodeaban, que no era de sorprenderse fueran pocas personas.

.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-.°.-*-. °.-*-.°.-*-.

El viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor intensidad. El tiempo había pasado y yo seguía recordando desde la banca de aquel parque. La rosa en flor que tenía en mis manos se deshojo invadiendo de su aroma, de tu aroma…

Andrew apareció sonriente con una caja llena de cosas, regalo de Candy para él y su hermana…

-La abuela Candy sigue tan pecosa como en tus fotos abuelo y con el mismo animo de recibir tus burlas como halagos…

-Me alegra… sigue siendo una bribona, tal cual le dije que seria a esta edad…

-La verdad es que sigue siendo tan hermosa como estas rosas… -dijo mi nieto aspirando el aroma de un nuevo brote- Será mejor irnos, comienza a refrescar…

Comenzamos a caminar, dejando atrás una vez más tu departamento, sin verte, sin saludarte, sin poder decirte que podrían pasar cien años, siempre serias para mi la pequeña pecosa de mi corazón…

-¿Sabes algo abuelo?, No conocí a la abuela Sussana, pero estoy seguro que la abuela Candy hubiera sido la mujer perfecta, que hubiera llenado todos tus requisitos… y yo creo que sin duda, hubiera sido la mujer de tu vida…

Andrew decía todo aquello sinceramente, sin imaginar la veracidad y la implicación de sus palabras… Yo nada respondí, seguí caminando y luego volví la mirada hacía atrás. Y ahí estabas tú, escondida entre los cortinajes, mirando de lejos y a escondidas como tantas veces hice yo. Cubierta con los velos de telas ligeras y escondida entre la enredadera de rosas. Podía jurar que seguías siendo tan hermosa como cuando te conocí…

Yo la recuerdo así…

Sirena Laurie

GF 2009


End file.
